An autonomous vacuum cleaner, being a fully automated cleaning device, is a renovating device different from those conventionally vacuum cleaners and other sweeping devices, that is can clean a specific area autonomously without any human attention and thus is foreseen to be the future cleaning device replacing those conventional manual-operated vacuum cleaners and other cleaning devices. After the operation mode is set, an autonomous vacuum cleaner is able to maneuver around obstacles while performing a ground cleaning operation, even cleaning those usually considered as the dead spots of cleaning.
Although the autonomous vacuum cleaner is a great help to daily household cleaning, its function is limited by its power source, which is not an alternating current (AC) power source, and by its own interior space, which limited the same from adopting those air compressors used in those conventional vacuum cleaners. Therefore, as the autonomous vacuum cleaner only has limited power supply, a good centrifugal fan is essential for enabling the same to have good performance. Nonetheless, the centrifugal fan is beneficial for its operating noise is lower than those conventional air compressors.
It is noted that there are already several prior-art techniques of robotic vacuuming cleaner currently available on the market. One such technique is disclosed in TW Pat. No. I220383, which shows a conventional contact-type autonomous vacuuming cleaner. However, the aforesaid contact-type autonomous vacuuming cleaner is short in that: the drivers and the wheels used in the driving wheel module of the contact-type autonomous vacuuming cleaner is not detachable from the driver such that it is required to replace the whole driving wheel module when there is only required to repair a broken motor of a driver or to replace the tire of a wheel, which is costly. In addition, the aforesaid contact-type autonomous vacuuming cleaner is not adapted for cleaning dead spots so that it is not efficient when it comes to dead spot cleaning. Moreover, as the aforesaid cleaner can be attached with a mopping unit for using the same to perform a floor-mopping operation, it is important to remind a user to replace/clean the mopping unit constantly and periodically, otherwise, mopping floor with a dirty mopping unit is not a good idea for cleaning.
In those prior-art techniques of robotic vacuuming cleaner, it is common to fit the cleaner with side brooms for enabling the same the ability to clean dust accumulated at corners. However, those side brooms often are the major noise producer of the cleaner.
Therefore, it is in need of an improved robotic vacuum cleaner that is freed from the foregoing drawbacks.